Winter Blues
by nebulaise
Summary: He's a singer, guitarist, and Casanova, while all he knows about her is that she has a very expensive taste in shoes. He's spent his whole life trying to get inside the circle and she was born right in the middle of it.
1. Jimmy Choos

Description: He's a singer, guitarist, and Casanova, while all he knows about her is that she has a very expensive taste in shoes. He's spent his whole life trying to get inside the circle and she was born right in the middle of it.

* * *

Kenshin felt himself move around the room, breathing in the heavy air as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, breathing in her scent. She leaned back against him and turned her face slightly, her alcohol-coated breath rushing against his cheek.

"Great show. Let's get out of here."

He didn't have to be told twice as he smirked against her head, pulling her arm roughly to turn her around. He pressed a kiss to her lips and fisted a hand in her hair. Wordlessly, he turned and dragged her out of the club before hailing a taxi as he supported her weight.

She pressed her chest to his back and he felt her go slack before he turned around and saw her bent over the sidewalk, vomiting into the bushes.

Kenshin frowned and ran a hand through his straightened red hair. However, this was not a surprising turn of events. Ever since Tomoe's ex (and Kenshin's former drummer) died in a car accident, she'd been more prone to getting more drunk than she should in public.

The driver of the yellow taxi that pulled up to the curb for them honked once and rolled down his window.

"If she gets any of that in here, I'm charging extra!"

Kenshin just gave him a tight-lipped smile as he helped Tomoe into the cab, shutting the door behind him as he leaned forward and told the driver the address. Tomoe was slumped against the opposite door, her crop top riding up and her pale skin glowing ethereally in the streetlights. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her against him.

Once they arrived at Tomoe's apartment, Kenshin practically threw some change at the driver before slipping one arm under Tomoe's arms as he helped her get out of the taxi. She looked at him for a second in confusion before a smile broke out on her face.

"Thanks, Kenshin. Every time I see you, I feel like you're taking care of me."

Kenshin smiled, rubbing a soothing hand against her back.

"Of course, Tomoe. Now lets get you upstairs."

They entered her apartment building and Kenshin allowed himself to be impressed, even if for a second. Tomoe's family had always had money, even if she didn't always like to flaunt it and hung around him and his band rat friends as her quiet rebellion.

He stepped in the elevator, still supporting a slightly drunk Tomoe. As the doors closed he allowed himself to look at the two people in the reflective metal.

Even drunk, Tomoe carried herself like a lady as she pressed against him with her eyes closed. Kenshin looked homeless. But that was how he liked it. His ratty flannel was half open, exposing his toned chest, and his jeans were tight, faded, and ripped.

He allowed his hand to caress her bare waist and snake under her crop top. Her quiet intake of breath was enough to tell him he was on the right track tonight. Once the elevator doors opened, he half carried half dragged Tomoe to her apartment door and was about to ask for her key when the door flew open.

A shock of white hair along with a sneer greeted him.

"What do you think you're doing with my sister, _Himura_?"

Kenshin allowed his grip on Tomoe to tighten as he gritted his teeth.

"I'm just taking her home Yukishiro, she's all yours now."

With that, Enishi reached out and grabbed Tomoe roughly, pulling her against him. She squeaked in protest, but his grip on her arm just got tighter.

"What you're doing is disgusting, Himura."

With that, Enishi slammed the door in Kenshin's face.

At first, Kenshin didn't know how to respond. He never liked the male Yukishiro, but he'd never had a reason to hate him as much as he did in the moment. The man was so protective of his little sister, but she wasn't twelve anymore, dammit. If she wanted to hook up with her dead boyfriend's band member then who was Enishi to stop her?

Kenshin cursed under his breath and turned around, walking back towards the elevator where a girl was waiting with a bored look in her eyes. She was wearing a dark blue dress with long sleeves that ended mid-thigh. Her skin was slightly tanned and he could tell she worked out. In one hand she had her shoes, silver stilettos, one of which looked like it was missing a heel. Offering her a slight smirk he raised his brow and let her step into the elevator first when it opened.

"Rough night?"

"Boys always think they can get me to do whatever they want just cause they're bigger than me."

Kenshin let out a low whistle at the thought of that. He gave her shoe a pointed look and she heard the unasked question.

"Jimmy Choos, wasted on that asshole."

Kenshin allowed himself a small laugh at the pure anger on her face. She was so naïve, thinking those shoes were enough to protect her purity. The sound of the elevator doors opening pulled him from his daydream and he graced her with a real smile.

"Until next time."

She snorted, a sound that seemed so out of character for her he was a little shocked, "Hopefully the next time we see each other I'll have my own shoes."

Just at that moment, Kenshin looked at her feet and noticed she was wearing moccasins that looked three sizes too big for her and made for men.

He shook his head quietly to himself and decided walk home, needing the alone time in the crisp air to think.

* * *

A/N: OMG! So this is my first story ever and I am so excited. I know this is a big project to tackle but please review and stuff:).


	2. Gucci Sneakers

Kenshin was laughing so hard his face turned red. He couldn't help it; he was piss drunk.

"Tomoe… Tomoe, please. I can't believe you thought that."

Tomoe ground her teeth together, "You can't blame me! You don't really seem like you'd fit in!"

Kenshin cleared his throat, smiling at his friend.

"Of course I'd accompany you tomorrow night, Tomoe. But you chose a helluva time to ask me," he stated before rolling them over and continuing to plant little kisses all along her throat. He'd been in her bed with her for half an hour after another night of heavy drinking after a show.

Tomoe was home alone and she invited Kenshin over to see if he'd be interested in continuing where they'd left off two weeks ago. Naturally, he accepted. However, as soon as things got interesting she'd asked (sort of) if he'd want to come with her to an event with her dad's company tomorrow.

Kenshin just smiled to himself and continued with his actions.

* * *

When Kenshin woke up the next morning, she was pressed against him, wearing nothing but his shirt from last night. He ran a hand through his hair, wincing at the many knots he encountered. Gently, he pushed her off of him and glanced at the clock. It was 10:00 and he had approximately eight hours before he had to be back here. In the end, Kenshin had agreed to go with her to the event and he'd even promised to buy her dinner. How could he not, after last night? Chuckling, he silently lauded Akira for such a find.

But right now, he had to be at practice. He got out of the bed, pulling on his jeans from last night and grabbing his bomber from the ground. He buttoned it up and, after one more long look at Tomoe, decided to let her keep that shirt.

Kenshin closed the door behind him with a quiet click and turned to walk back to the elevators, his mind travelling to the girl he'd seen there two weeks ago.

'Speak of the devil,' he thought to himself as he slowed down to be able to fully appreciate the girl standing in front of him.

Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail and she was wearing a white tank top and tight navy shorts. His eyes travelled down her long legs and he took a second to appreciate the tan and shape they held. When he got to her shoes, he smirked. She was wearing solid black sneakers that looked way to _nice_ to exercise in.

Once she noticed him standing behind her, she let a small smile grace her lips.

"Long time no see."

"Likewise. Are things better for you with guys, now?"

She smiled a little, "You could say that."

He decided he didn't want to know and gestured at her shoes.

"Is that a downgrade I see?"

She bit her tongue to hold back her insult, but it slipped out anyways, "I'm not surprised you don't recognize Gucci sneakers when you see them."

He coughed a little. Those probably cost more than his entire outfit. Granted, he was missing his shirt, which cost at least, what, $20? Mentally sighing, he conceded that even if he'd had his shirt she still had him beat.

As if on cue, she pulled him out of his daydream.

"The lift's here, and you don't have a shirt on."

He smirked at her, "I decided it would make a nice present."

She smiled in response, shaking her head slightly at his innuendo.

"Kaoru Kamiya."

He felt his eyes open a little wider, "Kamiya like… Kamiya Kass-"

"hin Records, yeah. My dads."

He smiled, "Well isn't that interesting."

She smiled proudly, "Are you a musician?"

He grinned crookedly, "Yeah."

She raised a brow, "Maybe I'll listen to your stuff sometime. See if it has _soul_."

He was a little offended, "Of course it does!"

She was putting in her headphones and jogging out of the elevator by the time he turned around.

He shook his head and walked out of the building, deciding once again to walk home.

* * *

Kenshin pushed the door to his house open and was immediately greeted by a bunch of balls of papers thrown in his face.

"Oro- what the hell Sanosuke?!"

Sanosuke was Kenshin's roommate, best friend, and bassist. He was currently also sprawled out on the ground, surrounded by sheets and sheets of white paper.

"I can't write! We have a gig in a week and I can't write anything! I waited up so late for you last night dude!"

"You can't write because you usually don't… let me help." Kenshin sighed, grabbing a dirty shirt off the couch and exchanging it with the bomber, "what do you have so far?"

Kenshin grabbed the piece of paper Sanosuke held out to him and glanced over it. He ran and grabbed his guitar before coming back. Looking pointedly at Sanosuke he waited for a general tune to cue him.

While Sanosuke got up to grab his bass, Kenshin looked over the lyrics.

 _This young boy is a problem,_

 _You should call it in, yeah,_

 _He's kicking down the Doors,_

 _Jim Morrison,_

 _This young boy is a problem,_

 _You should call it in,_

 _And he's kicking down the Doors,_

 _Jim Morrison… Jim Morrison._

"Sanosuke, this is amazing for a first verse. Aoshi is gonna have to get in there with the keyboard though. And we'll need another drummer."

Kenshin was more excited than ever. He loved writing songs almost as much as singing them, and this one sounded like gold. Looking up when Sanosuke was back, both men started strumming and taking notes.

"… ask my father, getting money is hereditary—"

"—Will Smith, bitch, I am feeling legendary."

It had been a few hours and the two men stared at each other with goofy grins on their face, equally excited about the direction of this song. Yeah, it was different than their usual music, but they liked this. Kenshin realized with a start that this song seemed like it had more _soul_ , as a certain Kaoru Kamiya said.

At this moment, Kenshin turned to look at the time, he realized with a start that it was already five. He had an hour before he had to be back at Tomoe's.

"This was a good day, Sano, but I gotta shower before heading back to Tomoe's for the party tonight."

Sanosuke waved halfheartedly, looking through his phone. Kenshin almost thought he wasn't even listening when Sano started talking.

"Are you sure you're doing the right thing, going after Akira's girl? It's only been a month and you two seem like you're having more fun than grieving."

Kenshin rolled his eyes. Of course he was upset about Akira, but so was Tomoe and who was he to let a beautiful woman suffer?

"Yeah, Sano. I know what I'm doing."

With that, Kenshin walked into the shower and turned on the cold water.

* * *

A/N: Woo! That was exciting. Thanks so much for the reviews, guys, they're super inspiring. Also, that song that Kenshin and Sanosuke were writing is NOT my own, it's by Jon Bellion and is called "Jim Morrison." You can listen to it on his SoundCloud, I am so in love with him and that song. Until next time:).


End file.
